Of Magic and Myths
by Vaisra Hecate
Summary: Modern AU. Magic & Myths. Elsa codename Ice Queen is an agent of AIIMC, Arendelle International Intelligence of Myths and Conspiracies, she's bad-ass, she has magic and she's hellbent on destroying Olympus. F/F


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Also included reference to MCU Aliens for this fic and myths. Don't sue me.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I guess this is one of the best scenario we could've hoped for, imagine, death by a fur ball" he replied as they dove behind a metal crate.

"Christ! Hans! You're still joking about this?" She un-clipped her gun magazine, mentally cursing as she had already ran out of bullets. Another nerve wrecking roar vibrated through the metal corridors, followed by panicked screams and gunshots. She bit her lip in anticipation as she will herself to create something a bit faster. The loud thumping of the metal flooring was deafening. She could barely hear her own madly thumping heart.

"What? It was cute! I didn't know it was _that _!" he replied nonchalantly. He put another magazine in his gun and fired away towards the monster. Un-fazed, it consumed another brute in its dark hole.

"Ugh! Why do I always get paired up with you?" The corridor shook, and the violent footsteps were fast approaching. Hans took a peek above the metal crater only to find himself merely missing a lashing elongated alien tongue.

"Uh...? Elsa? Anytime now?" He fired a few more shots towards the beast.

"Shut up! I should've fed you to that Flerken! I can't concentrate with your nonsensical babbling!" Elsa clenched her fist, magic swirled in her palm. As quickly as she closed them the frosty mist disappeared, and appeared six crystallized bullets. She loaded her gun with them.

"Are you sure that will be enough to pierce through? My bullets didn't even work!"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing" She reloaded her gun with a click. She aimed, inhaling deeply. One. Bang. The shot missed. Two. It missed again.

"Elsa?!" a panicked Hans yelled.

"Tch." Elsa bit her lip and concentrated. She shot another crystallized bullet and it lodged on a pipe, immediately freezing the metal. The Flerken was gaining speed, the mile long corridor seemed shorter as it sped through.

"It's a fucking cat! You can't shoot a fucking cat?!" Hans exclaimed. Elsa rolled her eyes. She had three bullets left. She had to make them count. She raised her gun again, and pulled the trigger. The shot reverberated loudly as it froze the floor near the alien. The monster slipped a little but continued on its path toward destruction. Elsa gripped her gun tighter and aimed, it grazed the fur ball's ear. In pain, it lashed out its mawed tongue towards her. She dove left missing it by a few millimeters.

Hans gasped "Do you want me to shoot?"

"Shut up! I got this" Elsa positioned herself again and took a long deep breath. As she exhales, the gun cocked, and the bullet flew out of its barrel and hurled towards the Flerken.

Bang.

It found its target. The Flerken's deafening growl shook the building and that was it. Hans sighed, wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He took in the frosted corridor, taking note of the Flerken frozen mid action.

"That couldn't have gone better"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You think?" Hans shrugged. He pulled out a com from his pocket and beeped in their location.

"Are we done? I really want to try out that Chinese restaurant that opened a few blocks from the complex" He took out a silver box and directed it at the beast, slowly it absorbed the beast into a blue and golden light.

"They'll have a field day at the lab with this new specimen"

"I'll say. So… do you want to go out with me and try that Chinese?" Hans raised a perfectly handsome brow. Elsa grunted and rolled her eyes.

"You're paying"

Elsa trudged through the wide hallway as she shuffled through her bag for her apartment keys. Her hand fumbled through her designer bag, grocery bags lodged between her chest and arm, while a cat cage with a fur ball frantically hisses at her for her careless handle of its cage. She caught the jiggling menace. She poked on the keyhole for a bit until the keys fell on the floor.

"Christ!" She pressed her forehead against her door. She's just so tired and she wanted to flop down on her bed and forget about her day at the agency. Apparently, her boss gave her an ear gnawing sermon on how they handled the whole Flerken issue.

The scientist at the lab had found out how to make the beast calm but at a great cost. They currently didn't have the means and the time to actually store and maintain the creature at their lab. Plus, because of Hans' suggestion, that good for nothing pretty boy, as Elsa called him-she was stuck with it. She was stuck with a goddamn cat, a murderous alien cat.

"Why me?" she groaned.

"Having a hard day?" Elsa didn't hear the door next to her open. She sighed and placed a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Hey, Kristoff" Elsa greeted.

Elsa jumped in surprise, as the dog standing by Kristoff barked. Kristoff held his retriever at bay. "Sven, what did I tell you about barking in the condo?"

"It's fine. It might be because of the cat."

"You got a cat?" Kristoff whistled, "what breed?"

"I...honestly don't know. It just happened." his dog continued to bark making Elsa cringe at the ear-shattering noise.

Sven barked louder and her cat hissed back. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him today. He's usually friendly with cats in the neighborhood."

"This one is different, maybe because of that… you know, new?"

Kristoff nods. "I guess I better give this champ his walk" he raised Sven's leash. But before he walked away, he bent down, picked up Elsa's keys and lodged it securely on her keyhole.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Anytime" he started walking towards the elevators. Sven quietly followed along. Elsa shook her head, Kristoff is a nice guy, too nice.

Since the day she moved to Corona City, Kristoff had been the best neighbor she could ever ask for. He's nice, albeit too nice for her taste, he's good with people and good with animals. He's working as a veterinary doctor in their neighborhood and volunteers on different villages to help administer anti-rabis to stray animals. Elsa can't help wonder why this young man is having a hard time getting a girl to cook him meals and take care of him. The world needs more men like Kristoff, her mind drifted to Hans for a moment, she scowled… and less men like Hans, she mentally added.

Elsa prepared herself for bed as soon as she entered her house. When she was done, she plopped on her comfy sofa and started flipping through countless cable channels. The cat mewled, obviously irritated that it had been kept there for a while now. Elsa sighed. She moved from her comfortable perch and walked towards the cage. She leveled her eyes to the cat.

"I'm going to let you out. But you have to promise not to mess up my space. Got that?" The cat purred in agreement and walked around its cage before it sat obediently in the middle.

Elsa opened the cage and left it. The cat jumped out its confinement, mewed and stretched before going about the space. "And don't go to my bedroom! It's off limits!" She heard the cat-bell jiggle and fade into the distance. Elsa hoped it listened to her and was sleeping on the window sill.

It was almost lunch time, she didn't feel hungry at all. Her exhaustion had completely taken over, and the only thing she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. But it was only mid-day, she argued. Her duty wasn't until the next day, she definitely has plenty of time to sleep, a whole day in fact. So, being the workaholic she is, she propped her computer onto her lap, and browsed the files they had uncovered before the Flerken incident.

Working for the AIIMC is a privilege, yet it's one of the most hellish and demanding job a person could ask for. AIIMC or Arendelle International Intelligence of Myths and Conspiracies, is an agency that only recruited people with supernatural and meta-human abilities, her included. Elsa was born with magic from a millennial old bloodline, a bloodline from the gods. Her parents were particularly normal to begin with, yet she had these bizarre powers. She can control, form and make ice at her will and even change the magical properties of her ice. The agency deals with myths and conspiracies, gods, aliens, demons and mythical creatures, things that no human could actually perceive on a normal basis. They handle the unusual cases, in police language, cold-cases.

Elsa opened the agency website and downloaded the confidential files revolving around the Flerken incident. A flerken, as they have seen, disguises itself as Earth's harmless fur ball, feline commonly called as cat. She hovered over the file and pulled it up on her screen.

_**FLERKEN**_

_Race: Alien_

_A.k.a.: Gaia Feline_

_Flerken resemble Earth cats in appearance and behavior. They possess many tentacles that can extend from their mouths. Where they place the consumed is unknown._

_Known Abilities_

_**Tentacle Protrusion** : Flerken possess a mess of tendrils kept within their mouths. They can use these for support and offensive tactics._

_**Nested Mouths** : Sprouted tendrils host a nest of fanged and ravenous maws which can bite down on and gobble up just about anything._

_**Human intellect: **Able to understand cognitive conversation._

_**Weakness: **If somehow muzzled, a Flerken is as helpless as an Earth cat._

She pulled up the file on Olympus. She browsed through them only to see a familiar redhead. She zoomed the photo until she could clearly distinguish the person. "Could it be?"

Her phone rang, Elsa scrambled to find the cursed thing. "Christ!" She looked at the screen, irritated, she picked it up.

"You better be worthwhile"

"Hey! I am worthwhile" he chuckled from the other end. "So, anyway. How's Olaf?"

"Olaf?" she raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"The cat"

"You named the Flerken, Olaf? Really?"

Hans coughed from the other end, apparently choking on his own laughter. "You really took it seriously huh?"

"I did not" she replied, icily. "So why are you bothering me?" She browsed through the other photos from Olympus. The picture of the redhead kept popping out left and right. She bit her lip.

"Merida" he breathed. "They found Merida" Elsa inhaled deeply, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Merida, of all people was involved with Olympus. She felt a pang of disappointment, her best friend Merida was still alive and is part of Olympus. Who knows how many innocent had died in her hands.

"Is she?"

"No. Elsa, she's dead"

Elsa bolted right up, awake by the news "What do you mean she's dead!?" she exclaimed.

"Woah, tiger, chill. That hurt you know, you almost had me deaf..."

"Hans."

"I've sent you the file, you can look through it. The reports are there and her involvement with Olympus" he paused. "It's not pretty"

Elsa quickly opened the file as soon as it pinged her computer. Her fingers glided over the mouse-pad, browsing the photos as fast as she can, her stomach turned, she was going to be sick. "I- Hans, I got to go" the phone died with a ping.

She ran a shaky hand over her platinum blond locks. Merida was dead. Her best friend was dead. After she betrayed AIIMC a few moons ago, she turned up dead. Maybe it wasn't betrayal. Maybe Merida saved them.

Elsa felt so stupid and guilty that she had thought her friend betrayed AIIMC when she gave Olympus the _core. _

**Three months ago…**

"You've got to be kidding me? You!" Hans growled in pure anger. Merida had betrayed them. He and Elsa were sprawled on the ground paralyzed by one of Merida's stun arrows. The effects last as long as a tranquilizer for an elephant, yet with their meta-human physique, their consciousness lingered.

Everything was already falling apart. Their base of operation was in shambles. People were disoriented due to the blast the ensued. And it was all because of Merida.

"Merida!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. Merida was standing at the edge of a fallen bridge. She was holding a blue orb on her left hand, and the other holding on her trusted bow. A chopper swooped down to her level and she boarded it without a second look to her fallen allies.

Elsa shook her head, removing her mind from a daze of memory. No, Merida had willingly joined Olympus. The sole organization they were hellbent on destroying, yet look at how it turned up. She was dead. Experimented on even. Her loyalty was nothing to them. She was just trash, a rat, their guinea pig. After everything she had done.

Elsa was angered. She was beyond her patience. Her hand shook in pure rage and ice exploded. "Argh!" Elsa huffed, clenching her teeth hard as she felt a painful surge rise up to her neck. A reminder that she had over exerted the limit to her powers she could only use. It was a precaution on AIIMC's part. Their magic wielders and meta-humans were subjected to this, to ensure that they won't go mad with power and eventually cause chaos on earth. The sole thing the organization was trying to prevent.

The blond sighs, and rubbed her aching neck. The flerken, somehow, had made its way to her and contently navigated around her legs as if it was soothing her. Elsa smiled a little, it might be nice to own a pet, once in a while. When she was about to pick up the fur ball, the doorbell rang.

Elsa's brows knitted in confusion. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting any visitors to day. And it definitely wasn't Hans, he's a jerk but he's not that kind of jerk. Elsa walked to the door, grabbing hold of her hand gun that was stashed away at her side table. She made her way to the door and peeped through the concave hole. She held her breath, anticipating for a messy out come.

"Hello?" a female voice called from the other side.

Elsa sighed in relief and placed the gun back to the nearby stash. "Wait a second" she replied. Elsa unlocked the chains and locks and pulled open the door, revealing a young woman with auburn hair, freckled cheeks and bright turquoise eyes.

"I-" she stuttered "Wow, you're gorgeous"

Elsa blinked, surprised at the compliment.

"I, uh mean. Hi!" the auburn head retracted. "I'm so rude" she said to no one in particular. "I'm Anna Summers" she said as she held out a bag of baked goods.

"I didn't know girl scouts were allowed inside the complex" Elsa replied.

Anna blinked, clearly confused. Her mouth shaped 'O' "No. Uhm. I'm not. I-. I'm your new neighbor. I, uh, live across you?"

Elsa eyed the opened adjacent door, clearly, there were boxed laying on the floor a sign that it was indeed newly occupied. She regarded the girl for a moment, before flashing her a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm Elsa. When did you move in?"

Anna chuckled. "Elsa, that's a nice name. I moved in two days ago. I've been checking to see if anyone lived across me for the past two days but apparently you weren't home. I was out this morning to do my errands and I didn't see you come in and I'm really excited to meet my neighbors. I already met Kristoff the other day and oh! His dog Sven is so cute! You know Sven, right? Of course you know! Who am I kidding, you lived here longer than me-" she paused and blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry, I babble when I get excited. Here" Anna pushed the baked goods to Elsa's chest.

Elsa giggled. "It's alright. You are quiet a breath of fresh air I suppose. Thank you for the cookies"

"No, problem. It's kind of a tradition. My mom won't stop nagging me if I didn't do these proper introductions to my neighbors. Sheesh"

"I can tell" Anna and Elsa stood there in awkward silence.

"Oh, sorry. I must have woken you up" Anna said, finally noticing Elsa's scantily get up.

"Ah, no I was just about to, uh. Sleep" she blushed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you"

"You too, Anna" Anna walked slowly backwards, without turning from Elsa. When she finally bumped on her door frame, she said one last thing to Elsa and vanished behind the mahogany doors.

Elsa sighed then smiled down at the baked goods. _Anna, huh._


End file.
